We propose to use laser Raman scattering techniques to investigate: (a) the structure of normal and cataractous lenses; (b) the cell materials from normal and neoplastic human diploid fibroblast; (c) the similarities and differences in protein structure between crystal and solution phases; and (d) the reversible oxygenation of synthetic iron (II) tetraphenylporphin in dioxane /0.lM imidazole solution. We also propose to establish a useful Raman spectral procedure for quantitative estimation of various secondary structures in a protein alpha-helix, parallel-Beta, antiparallel - Beta, H-bonded random-coil, non H-bonded random-coil, etc.). The data needed for such a purpose are the relative scattering coefficients of various structures and the correct functions for line shapes. Some of the proposed studies may require Raman measurements at low temperature (e.g., at 4 degrees K since Raman lines may become sharpened and thus easier to interpret.